Sex Monster
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Akashi has to deal with a very aroused Kuroko, after he had asked him to prepare himself during a heated moment. First Lemon, so be gentle with me. AkaKuro. Seriously, it's my first, please be wary of any mistakes.


**Fair warning. This is my first ever official lemon I have ever wrote. Be easy on me~ I tried QAQ **

**It's a lemon, so yeah. Smut. Whoo. *Dies in my box* **

Soft moans with the sounds of slight struggles were heard in a certain bluenette's room. Two individuals were inside, each enjoying themselves in their own way. Both were completely stripped of their clothing as well, ready for action. Though before that, one of them had an idea.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi purred softly as he gently nipped at the boys neck. Kuroko almost didn't respond, as he was busy trying to hold back his groans that wanted to escape. Akashi wasn't touching him at all, besides his hips, where he only held them down to keep them from bucking up into his hips.

"You know what you can do for me?" Akashi continued even though he heard no response. Kuroko lightly opened his lust glazed eyes, staring up at Akashi. "..W-what?"

"Can you prepare yourself for me~?" Akashi finally said, smirking lightly. He loved seeing that familiar redness on Kuroko's cheeks when he asked that question.

Kuroko lightly shook his head. "I-I can't.." He has never had, though he wanted to be touched, and Akashi wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"Yes you can." Akashi slowly got off of Kuroko, sitting on the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed, staring at Kuroko. "If you want pleasure, work for it~" He purred out once again, staring straight into Kuroko's eyes.

To his surprise, he heard the bluenette groan, before lightly nodding. "F-fine.."

"I won't be touching you until you are completely prepared." Akashi warned sadistically, which caused Kuroko to frown. Sighing, Kuroko moved his hand to his own mouth. He let in three fingers, instantly covering them with his saliva to use as lube.

Akashi planned to watch the whole thing, just as he was doing now. He watched as Kuroko sucked and licked at his own fingers, hearing Kuroko whimper softly as their eyes met. Soon Kuroko closed his eyes before he got to self-conscious, and continued on.

When he felt his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them from his mouth slowly. Before he could lower his hand, Akashi's voice stopped him. "Not laying down. In the different position~" He said suddenly, smirking as he saw Kuroko's reaction. It was priceless.

As if Kuroko understood what Akashi meant, he slowly sat up. He turned over, onto his stomach, so Akashi had a nice view from where he sat. "Good boy. Continue~"

"I-I'm not sure about this.." Kuroko mumbled, looking back at Akashi.

"Tetsuya. Don't get shy now. Go ahead."

Kuroko whined a little, but sighed. Lifting his hand, he brought it behind him. He closed his eyes, just imaging he was alone, that a certain redhead wasn't watching him. He slowly teased his entrance, just as Akashi always had, before slowly sliding the first finger inside.

Now Kuroko knew what Akashi meant when he said his insides were hot. His walls felt weird but wonderful around the single digit, and he found himself slowly moving his finger in and out, getting used to the weird feeling. After a while, he picked up the pace, huffing slightly.

He added a second finger, and moaned out at the feeling when it filled him more. Deciding to skip getting used to it, he already added the third finger. He winced slightly, but it was mostly pleasurable. He kept his eyes closed tightly, thrusting the fingers into himself.

Akashi was watching in amusement, now completely hard. Only Kuroko was able to do that to him. Smirking softly, he continued watching, one of his hands slowly stroking himself to relieve some of the pain.

He heard Kuroko moan out louder then before, probably finding his own prostate. Akashi still didn't stop him and jump in, as he wanted to see what happened next.

Meanwhile Kuroko wasn't satisfied with just three fingers. He wanted more, yet Akashi didn't say he was completely prepared enough. Moaning out as his bundle of nerves kept getting hit, he slowly added a fourth finger. It hurt a bit more, even as his prostate was being hit.

Still he didn't stop, thrusting his own fingers into himself. His hand traveled between the bed and his body, finding his own neglected arousal. He lifted his hips up slightly, to make it easier and to have his fingers go deeper. Akashi's eyes widened slightly as he watched Kuroko almost violently thrust his own fingers into himself, and roughly pump his own member.

Was he that desperate? He would make sure this would happen more often, it was such a great scene for Akashi. Now he was just like Kuroko, quickly moving his hand up and down while grasping his member, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. He wanted to watch Kuroko, but he was afraid he would cum if he watched any longer.

Akashi heard a cry of complete pleasure, and opened his eyes just in time to see Kuroko come into his own hand. Akashi groaned, as he came right after Kuroko, unable to take it from watching. The bluenette paused everything for a second, not removing his fingers, and just breathing heavily.

Akashi was once again surprised.

Kuroko began moving his hand again, returning to the same violent thrusts he had before. This time Kuroko had his eyes opened, and was looking back at Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun! P-please!.." He moaned out, wanting Akashi to just get on with it.

Akashi already felt himself getting hard again, and he move up. He removed Kuroko's fingers, instantly replacing it with something better. Kuroko almost screamed from pleasure, nearly cumming right then and there. Akashi wasted no time as he started moving his hips quickly, as Kuroko arched his back as best as he could.

Kuroko was already a moaning and squirming mess, as Akashi pounded into him with no mercy. Kuroko then moaned louder, looking back at Akashi. His eyes were still glazed with lust, and a trail of saliva ran down his chin from the pleasure. "T-There! H-harder-Please!"

Akashi was the only one to be able to get Kuroko to ever be loud. Who knew that this usually quiet teenager was a loud one in bed? Akashi smirked, leaning over Kuroko, applying more force into his thrusts. Just as he was about to grasp Kuroko's member, he was beat to it by the said teenager.

Kuroko was once again pumping himself, moaning louder in pleasure. It was only a matter of time until Kuroko had once again came. Akashi followed once again, cumming deep inside Kuroko. But that didn't stop him, oh no. Once he recovered from his climax, he instantly began thrusting back into Kuroko.

The boy beneath him didn't seem to mind, or care. He was just a moaning hot mess. Even as his waist gained bruises from ruthless pounding, he didn't care. As long as he was satisfied.

Soon Akashi sat down, bringing Kuroko with him and slamming him down onto his member. Kuroko moaned out, feeling Akashi's member go deep into him. He felt like it was pushing against his stomach, and it almost made him come again. He roughly began to slam himself onto Akashi's member, his groans and howls never ceasing.

Akashi just watched in amusement. He had turned his innocent Tetsuya into a sex monster. Thank god no one was home.

"T-Tetsuya.." He mumbled out, feeling himself coming close. He was surprised that Kuroko had enough stamina for so many rounds, yet when they ran he could barely do a lap.

Kuroko knew that Akashi was close, and whined softly. He was having so much fun, he didn't want to stop. He reached down again, grasping himself one last time. Even when he moved his hand quickly, it didn't cease his merciless bouncing. He really didn't want to stop.

This time Akashi couldn't handle it, and came first. Just like each time, he came deep inside Kuroko. Kuroko moaned loudly feeling it inside of him. There was too much again, so a lot of it spilled out, gathering into a pile on the already soaked bed. A lot of it was trailing down Kuroko's legs too.

Kuroko came again, adding on to the mess on the bed and on Akashi's stomach. Both boys panted heavily, catching their breath.

'I am never allowing Tetsuya to prepare himself again..' Akashi thought, as he groaned softly when he felt Kuroko grinding his hips against his, still wanting more.


End file.
